Nunca te despidas con un te quiero
by Devoradoradeletras
Summary: "Siempre que haya fuego, a su paso dejará cenizas..." Un pequeño one-shot de Seddie. Espero que os guste, y quiero mantener la intriga, así que no dejaré nada más aquí. ¡Espero que os guste!


–Vamos, Carls, cógelo de una vez…

Sam llevaba horas dando vueltas en círculos en aquella minúscula sala, marcando una y otra vez el número de su mejor amiga, pero este siempre respondía lo mismo: « _el número al que llama está apagado…»_

Colgó el teléfono sin dejar acabar a la maldita máquina y se sintió tentada de tirar el teléfono por la ventana, pero consiguió pararse a tiempo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a mordisquearse las uñas. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que lo había hecho? No después del colegio, estaba segura. Y ahí estaba ahora, amenazando con destrozar el último rastro de feminidad de sus manos.

Volvió a marcar, esta vez el número de Spencer, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Por una parte, era normal. Le habían dicho que iban a ir a ver una película y luego iban a salir a cenar para celebrar su cumpleaños, y era lógico que tuvieran los móviles apagados. Pero, por mucho que le costara admitir su propia debilidad, ella, Samanta Puckett, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sentía que se le estaba haciendo un nudo en el pecho, y que de no deshacerlo acabaría arrepintiéndose de las consecuencias. Siempre había sido muy temperamental. Pero esta vez no podía pagarlo con alguien aleatorio. Necesitaba abrazar a su mejor amiga. Necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse. Pero por mucho que marcara el teléfono, seguía obteniendo de éste la misma respuesta.

Frustrada, lo guardó en el bolsillo sin delicadeza ninguna, y fue deteniendo sus pasos hasta quedar parada en medio de la habitación, cabizbaja. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan estúpida? ¿¡Y por qué él también lo había sido?!

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas a medida que la escena se reproducía en su cabeza, y se obligó a sentarse en las sillas desvencijadas antes de caer redonda al suelo. Era suficiente con que uno de ellos se encontrara allí. No quería… No podía…

Tragó con fuerza para impedir que le salieran las lágrimas, apretando los ojos. No, no podía llorar. Ella no era así. Ella nunca… o casi nunca lloraba. Y aunque aquella situación realmente la estuviera sobrepasando, no podía permitirse llorar. No delante de nadie. Se lo había prometido. Sólo Carls, y en alguna contada ocasión Freddie, habían visto su debilidad.

Freddie. Pensar en él hizo que le diera un vuelvo el estómago, y controlar las ganas de llorar se hizo terriblemente difícil. Se colocó ambas manos en la cara, como si así pudiera ahogar el sollozo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Despacio, sacó el móvil de bolsillo y marcó de nuevo el número de Carly. Pero una vez más, el teléfono estaba apagado. Siguió intentándolo, marcando una y otra vez, hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando. Pero si alguien le preguntaba, cualquiera diría que no lloraba. Derramaba lágrimas en silencio, y procuraba que no se escuchara el más mínimo sollozo. Ella siempre había sido una experta en hacerse la fuerte.

Se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose las rodillas con fuerza. ¿A quién más podía llamar? Su madre, por supuesto, estaba descartada. No quería la penosa compasión de su madre. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de consolar a la gente. No quería estropearlo mal. Carly y Spencer no cogían el teléfono. Gibby… no, no podía llamar a Gibby. No así.

Se mordió el labio y apretó, esperando que el dolor hiciera desvanecerse el llanto. Le costó controlarse, pero finalmente las lágrimas fueron deshaciéndose, y sólo quedó una horrible sensación en el pecho, como si ese nudo ahora se hubiera doblado para atraparle todas las entrañas. Y todo aquello era porque no quería aceptar lo obvio. No quería aceptar que él…

Agitó la cabeza de nuevo, intentando que esos pensamientos desaparecieran. Pero no lo hacían. Cada vez volvían con más fuerza, golpeándola. Él no…

El teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de qué era ese sonido, y sacó despacio el teléfono de su bolsillo. El nombre de «Carly» parpadeaba en la pantalla, como un cruel acusador. Después de todo lo que había luchado por ponerse en contacto con ella, ahora se le hacía un nudo en la garganta teniendo que enfrentarse a ella. Pero también sabía, desesperadamente, que necesitaba hablar con ella. Dudó un momento si salir fuera a hacer la llamada, pero sabía que era absurdo. Allí no había nadie, más que ella.

–¿Sí? -contestó con voz quebrada cuando por fin se decidió a descolgar. Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, y sintió que le recorría un escalofrío.

– _¿Sam? ¿Estás… estás llorando?_

Se le escapó un gruñido divertido. ¿Cómo podía saber eso ella, con un simple «sí»? Empezó a juguetear con uno de los cordones de su pantalón, intentando distraer sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se obligó a responder.

–Sí –susurró, apenas audible siquiera para ella. Escuchó a Carly al otro lado de la línea decirle algo a Spencer y subir las escaleras a toda prisa, seguramente encaminándose a su habitación.

– _Sam, ¿qué pasa?_

Abrió la boca, decidida a responder, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y sólo fue capaz de soltar un balbuceo confuso. Carly, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio al otro lado del teléfono, esperando. Pero Sam no contestaba, e insistió:

– _Vamos, Sam, sabes que puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie. Puedes…_

–Estoy en el hospital -dijo al fin con voz atropellada. Carly se calló de golpe. Ella sintió que volvían las ganas de llorar, pero fue capaz de no hacerlo. Tomó aire entre dientes, muy despacio.

– _¿¡Estás bien?! -_ saltó Carly, y la escuchó moverse a toda prisa. Seguramente iba a coger el bolso y el abrigo para salir disparada para allá. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Se llevó al mano a la boca, apretándola con fuerza. Por favor. No. No quería volver a llorar. No quería aceptar que…

– _¡Sam, ¿estás bien?!_

–Sí -respondió con suavidad. Notaba su propia voz ajena, demasiado grave como para ser suya. –Yo sí. Carly, es Freddie…

De nuevo, silencio. Y esta vez sí que no pudo mantenerse fuerte, porque necesitaba que Carly le dijera algo, algo de lo que ella solía decir. Un «no te preocupes» o «estará bien». Pero sólo había silencio al otro lado del teléfono, y el corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente contra el pecho.

– _¿Qué ha pasado? -_ preguntó en un susurro, y Sam se obligó a recordar que, de las dos, la fuerte era ella. Y, sin embargo, se estaba derrumbando.

No quería recordar aquello. Quería olvidarlo para siempre. Quería olvidar que él estaba allí por culpa suya. Pero las imágenes le bombardeaban la cabeza con rabia, haciéndole recordar que la culpable era ella, y sólo ella. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba contándoselo, con apenas un suspiro de voz.

* * *

– _Eres idiota, Puckett._

 _Gibby y ella compartieron una carcajada mientras Freddie se quitaba los restos de hielo y refresco del pelo. Freddie la fulminó con la mirada, quitándose la chaqueta calada y revolviéndose el pelo para intentar quitarse la humedad._

– _Míralo por el lado bueno, Benson -se burló ella con una media sonrisa. –Ahora el pelo te olerá a fresa por el resto del día._

– _¡Ja, ja! Mira cómo me río._

 _Gibby estalló otra vez, y ella le dedicó una de esas sonrisas mordaces. Freddie les miró, ceñudo, antes de levantarse y sacudirse el pelo una vez más. Cogió su bandolera y se la colgó al hombro._

– _Olvidadlo. Me voy a casa a cambiarme._

– _¡Espera, Fredward, era una broma!_

 _Pero antes siquiera de que acabara la frase, Freddie ya había salido enrabietado por la puerta, dejando un reguero de gotas de batido de fresa a su paso. Vale, quizá se había pasado un poco. Pero aquello había sido una broma. No era para ponerse así._

– _Deberías ir a disculparte –comentó Gibby, medio embobado con su teléfono. –No ha tenido un buen día._

– _¡Agg! ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?_

– _¿Cuándo? Llegaste y le tiraste el batido en la cabeza._

 _Sin ganas para discutir con Gibby, le arreó un certero puñetazo en el hombro y salió corriendo detrás de Freddie, esperando que no hubiera acelerado lo bastante para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía. Pero tuvo que frenarse en seco al casi chocar contra él, parado en medio de la acera a tan solo unos 200 metros de la puerta del Zumoland._

– _Freddie, ¿qué…?_

– _Trato de sacarme el batido del pelo -contestó, malhumorado, mientras se estrujaba el pelo sobre la acera, intentando eliminar de él todo el líquido. Sam no pudo evitar soltar una risita._

– _Bueno, no mentía cuando te dije que el pelo te olería a fresa._

 _Freddy sonrió con malicia, cuadrándose la bandolera y echando a andar de nuevo._

– _Eres la reina de la comedia, Pucket._

– _No pienses que te vas a librar de mí, Benson._

 _Le alcanzó rápidamente, y Freddie no intentó siquiera acelerar el paso. Siguió al mismo ritmo, mirando al frente obcecadamente. Después sonrió con suavidad._

– _Vas a acampar en casa de Carly hasta que vuelva, ¿eh?_

– _Ese es mi plan -admitió ella, bostezando y desperezándose sonoramente. Freddie le dirigió una mirada de reojo. Era demasiado bueno para estar enfadado más tiempo, y ella lo sabía._

– _Vas a tener que comprarme un nuevo pearphone, ¿eres consciente?_

– _Sigue soñando, Benson, sigue soñando._

– _¡Oh, vamos!_

– _Si quieres puedo darte un puñetazo. -antes de que pudiera razonarlo, Sam ya le había dado un golpe en el hombro. –Y un caramelo._

 _Sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo y se lo colocó en la mano. Freddie lo miró, ceñudo, antes de rodar los ojos hacia ella._

– _Esto es el envoltorio._

– _Bueno, nunca dije que estuviese entero._

 _El silencio duró sólo unos instantes antes de que ambos estallaran en una carcajada. Más relajados, enfilaron calle abajo para llegar al apartamento que Carly vivía, sumidos en un extraño silencio._

– _Quizá te haga compañía -soltó Freddie, meditabundo. Sam le miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

– _Eso será si te dejo entrar._

– _¿Ahora eres la dueña de la casa de Carly?_

– _No, pero sé pegar puñetazos muy bien._

 _Esta vez Freddie tuvo los reflejos suficientes para echarse a un lado antes de que el puño de Sam lo golpeara, con tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayó hacia un lado, aterrizando sobre un puñado de chicos que estaban ahí parados._

– _Lo siento… -empezó a disculparse, levantándose. Sam sintió un escalofrío cuando aquel chico se giró, fulminándoles con la mirada._

– _¿¡Qué pasa contigo, enano?! ¡¿Estás ciego?!_

– _Oye, ya te ha dicho que lo siente -le advirtió Sam, colocándose entre él y Freddie. El chico se giró a mirarla a ella, y probablemente le hubiera dado un golpe –o lo habría intentado– de no ser porque era una chica. Le encantaba que pensaran que era débil por eso. La satisfacción era mucho mayor cuando luego le pegaba una paliza._

– _¡Mira con la rubita! -se rio. –¿Y crees que por eso le voy a dejar ir?_

– _No, creo que le vas a dejar ir porque si no te voy a pegar una paliza -siseó. Empezó a escuchar a los amigos del otro coreando la amenaza, y él enrojeció un momento antes de acercarle el dedo a la cara._

– _¿Tú y cuantos más? -se burló él._

– _Sam, vámonos –susurró Freddie, tirando de ella para que se moviera. Pero aquel chico la estaba cabreando. Se merecía una buena paliza. Y le estaban entrando ganas de ser ella quién la diera._

– _Eso, ¡largaos! Sólo sois dos enanos._

– _¡Sam! -le urgió Freddie en un murmullo, tirando de su brazo con más energía. Ella se removió para que le soltara, y miró fijamente a ese tío durante unos segundos más._

– _Está bien. Larguémonos. Este imbécil no merece ni que le de un puñetazo._

 _Y ahí vio que la había cagado. El chico arrugó la frente como si estuviera a punto de explotar, y se lanzó contra ella para darle un golpe. Sam lo esquivó sin dificultad ninguna, le cogió del brazo y aprovechó su peso para lanzarlo volando sobre su espalda, golpeándolo contra el suelo sin ningún pudor. Le cogió el brazo y se lo retorció contra la espalda, sonriendo ferozmente._

– _Vas a dejar de tocarnos las narices, ¿eh?_

 _Recibió un insulto y le retorció más el brazo. El tío gritó, e hizo una seña para que lo soltara, pero Sam no disminuyó la fuerza ni un segundo._

– _No me has contestado. ¿Vas a…?_

– _¡Sam!_

 _Oír su nombre y salir por los aires fue todo uno. Su hombro chocó contra la acera, y tardó medio segundo en recuperarse. Pensaba que uno de los amigos de aquel idiota la había empujado para ayudarle a levantarse._

 _Pero era peor. Mucho peor._

 _Freddie la había empujado. Aquel idiota seguía tirado en el suelo. Detrás de él, delante de Freddie, uno de sus amigos mantenía una mueca de confusión y victoria. En su mano sostenía un cuchillo lleno de sangre._

– _Tío, ¡qué has hecho! ¡Le has apuñalado! ¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí!_

 _El imbécil se puso de pie y salió corriendo, seguido por todos sus amigos. Freddie se quedó un momento de pie, inmóvil, antes de desplomarse._

– _¡Freddie! -fue consciente del desgarro de su voz mientras saltaba contra él, cogiéndolo justo antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Tenía la mirada perdida en un gesto ausente, y no pudo evitar zarandearlo ligeramente. Sus labios se movieron, intentando articular algún sonido, pero no salió nada de su garganta. –¡Freddie, Freddie, no te duermas! ¡Eh, no te duermas!_

 _Había mucha sangre. Palpó hasta llegar a la herida, en mitad de su abdomen. Las manos le temblaban, tenía un nudo en la garganta y empezaba a ver borroso. No era el momento de llorar._

– _Fredward, eh. Quédate conmigo._

 _Hizo presión en la herida todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron, aferrando con la otra mano su teléfono, marcando desesperadamente. Notó la mano de Freddie enredarse con la suya en su estómago. Los ojos empezaron a cerrársele, y ella soltó un puñado de palabrotas en un grito ininteligible._

– _No te mueras -le susurró al fin, haciendo más fuerza contra la herida. –Fredward, ni te atrevas a morirte…_

 _Y en su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas a una cosa. Por qué._

* * *

De nuevo, Carly se mantuvo en silencio al otro lado de la línea. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía completamente débil e inútil, y las manos le estaban temblando con violencia. Aún tenía la mano derecha llena de sangre. No podían verse, pero ella lo hacía como si fueran tan claras como el resto de su piel, las marcas de dónde Freddie le había apretado la mano.

Sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que soltar un gemido contenido que se llevó con él muchas lágrimas.

– _Sam._ -dijo al fin la morena, con voz fingidamente tranquila. – _Vamos para allá. No te muevas._

Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera responder nada. Se quedó un largo rato con él en la oreja, escuchando los pitidos que indicaban que la llamada había terminado, incapaz de separarse de él. Fue deslizándolo lentamente hasta alejarlo de su oído, y lo guardó en el bolsillo con un suspiro apagado.

Por qué…

–¿Acompañantes de Fredward Benson?

Se puso en pie como un resorte, corriendo hacia la voz que había dicho aquello. Una enfermera que la miraba con dulzura y compasión. Aquello sólo la hizo odiarse más.

–Yo -murmuró. –Soy su amiga… ¿Está bien?

La enfermera le dirigió una sonrisa cansada, antes de asentir.

–Está bien. Ahora está dormido, pero despertará pronto.

Sintió que la presión de su pecho empezaba a desaparecer. Estaba bien. Dios, estaba bien. No podía creérselo, no después de toda la sangre que tenía en las manos, en su ropa. Pero estaba bien. Casi quiso saltar de alegría allí mismo.

–¿Puedo verle? -preguntó con suavidad. La enfermera frunció un momento el ceño, pero acabó por asentir.

–Muy bien. Pero sólo cinco minutos.

Sam se esforzó en recordar el trayecto que hacían, porque le daba igual lo mucho que se lo prohibieran, aquella no iba a ser su última visita. No es que obedeciese las normas regularmente. Se detuvieron al fin frente a una habitación, y la enfermera le hizo un gesto para que entrase. Pensó en llamar a la puerta, pero era absurdo si estaba dormido. Así que tomó aire y empujó la puerta para entrar.

Dentro estaba oscuro, una semi-penumbra que no le dejaba ver mucho, hasta que sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, y avanzó lentamente hasta la cama de Freddie. Se le escapó una risa estúpida cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba vivo. Había necesitado verlo. Necesitaba volver a verle o sentía que se rompería para siempre, por mucho que le dijeran que estaba bien.

Avanzó titubeante hasta tener su mano al alcance. Con mucha suavidad, más de la que pretendía, le cogió de la mano, apretando ella esta vez sus dedos.

–Hey, Fredward -susurró, a medio camino entre la risa y el llanto. –No vuelvas a darnos estos sustos, idiota.

Para su sorpresa, la mano que aferraba se removió, dándole un suave apretón. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, pero vio cómo empezaba a formarse una sonrisa.

–Lo intentaré. -dijo, y aunque su voz sonó totalmente ronca, Sam jamás se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar su estúpida voz.

–¡Freddie! Estás despierto…

Consiguió arrancarle una media carcajada ronca.

–Bueno, era despertarme, o que acabaras rompiéndome los dedos.

Sam miró su mano, y soltó inmediatamente la de Freddy. Había hecho tanta fuerza que tenía marcas rojas allí donde ella había apretado. Colocó las manos en la espalda, y aunque quiso disculparse, la voz no le salió para ello. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz. Pero eso no iba a reconocerlo delante de él.

–He avisado a Carly, ella y Spencer vienen para acá -dijo, como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que se le ocurría esa idea. Dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. –Voy a llamar a tu madre para…

Se frenó en seco al notar el tirón de la manga. Giró la cabeza lentamente. Freddie estaba agarrándola con fuerza, negándose a soltarla. Había conseguido incorporarse un poco, y estaba cabizbajo, mirando un punto fijo de la sábana, como si temiera mirarla a los ojos. Sam se volvió lentamente, y como un gesto mecánico, acarició los dedos de Freddie, como un consuelo silencioso para que la soltara. Sintió que el chico se tensaba, pero no disminuyó la fuerza con la que la agarraba. Si ella hubiera querido soltarse, lo habría hecho sin problemas. No tenía mucha fuerza. Pero no quería irse, no hasta que él no la soltara. Incluso si con eso hacía esperar al mundo un poquito más.

–No te vayas -dijo al fin, con la voz estrangulada. Ella se sintió dar un respingo. Retrocedió los pasos que la separaban de la cama, y por fin Freddie aflojó la presión sobre su camiseta, dejando caer la mano sobre la cama, pero sin cambiar un ápice de postura.

–Freddie…

–Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras la golpearon como un mazo y la dejaron sin respiración durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. No podía respirar y, sin embargo, notó como el nudo de su pecho empezaba a deshacerse en el aire. Una presión que llevaba ahí más tiempo de lo que ella creía, y que ahora se desvanecía con aquellas dos simples palabras.

–¿Qué…?

Pero Freddie no lo repitió. Siguió mirando las sábanas, como si no fuera capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. Pero Sam no podía contentarse con un susurro mal dicho mirando hacia una sábana. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, y Freddie giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos castaños brillaban.

–No lo has… -se mordió el labio. –Dicho en serio -terminó al fin, evitando la mirada del chico. Pero esta vez, fue él quien no dejó de mirarla. Cuando ella por fin se obligó a mirarlo de nuevo, él tomó aire con suavidad, como si aquello le costara un inmenso trabajo, y repitió, más suavemente:

–Te quiero.

Sam no se movió. Él tampoco. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, como si pudieran leer qué había de verdad en aquello sólo en los ojos del otro. Sam no podía ver nada. Pero sí veía que los ojos le brillaban.

–Cuándo le vi ir hacia ti -continuó él, con la voz totalmente ronca y perdiéndose a trozos –, yo… me entró el pánico, Sam. Pensé que… -negó suavemente, como si no pudiera continuar por ese hilo de pensamiento. –No quería que te pasara nada.

Sam explotó, como si aquello fueran reproches en lugar de lo que realmente era.

–¡¿Y crees que yo no?! -soltó un gruñido malhumorado, agitando las manos en el aire. –¡Dios, me empujaste para…! -ella también se detuvo, y agitó la cabeza. –¡Yo también pensé que te morías, Freddie! ¡Yo también…!

Otra vez ese nudo, atenazándole la garganta con fuerza, impidiéndole decir la más mínima palabra. Agachó la cabeza, obligándose a no llorar. Pero no era ella lo que impedía que estallara. Eran los dedos de Freddie jugueteando con los suyos. E hizo como si no se diera cuenta de lo reconfortante de esa sensación. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, y se quedaron en silencio un rato que a ella se le hizo eterno. Para él, no fue más que un parpadeo.

–No me importa lo que pienses de mí, Puckett -dijo él, con una media sonrisa. –Ni que siempre estemos peleándonos, ni que no seamos una pareja… «convencional», ni lo que diga Carly, Spencer, Gibby, o incluso el mundo entero. Ya te perdí una vez… -apoyó la cabeza contra su frente. –Y no pensaba volver a perderte.

Ya está. Todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda por culpa de ese imbécil. Apretó su mano con más fuerza, y Freddie le devolvió el apretón con cuidado, como si la que parecía estar a punto de romperse fuera ella. Era un idiota. Un idiota que, tirado en una cama de hospital, que había rozado la muerte con los dedos, que apenas podía decir una frase seguida sin ahogarse y que estaba segura de que luchaba para mantenerse despierto… le apretaba la mano como si ella fuera a romperse. Quizá eso también le gustaba de él, aunque no lo reconociera. Lo cuidadoso que era siempre, con todo.

–Pienso de ti que eres un completo idiota, Benson. -gruñó ella, pero apretó su mano con más fuerza. Se apartó las lágrimas de la cara de un manotazo, sin querer mirarle. Fue inclinándose hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. –Pero yo también te quiero -susurró al fin. Y el nudo de su garganta se fue con esas sencillas palabras.

Y aunque pocas veces se había sentido más feliz, no pensaba decírselo ahora.

Notó a Freddie reírse contra su pecho, y aquel fue un sonido que había olvidado cuánto le gustaba.

–¿Tienes que irte? -preguntó, con un deje de lástima. Sam se apartó de él con suavidad, esta vez para mirarle a los ojos. Ambos tenían un aspecto horrible. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

–La enfermera me ha dicho cinco minutos.

Freddie sonrió maliciosamente.

–Cinco minutos me bastan.

Y se inclinó hasta sus labios, besándola con cuidado, como si ella fuera a romperse. Y Sam se notó sonreír bajo sus labios. Ella no iba a ser tan considerada.


End file.
